Watching
by Thaumaturgy
Summary: Hooray for drabble! Try to see who the people are…not like it’s hard or anything…


**Watching**

Summary: Hooray for drabble! Try to see who the people are…not like it's _hard_ or anything…

Disclaimer: I'm going to say something really shocking now, so sit down. Guess what! I don't own InuYasha! Everybody gasp in shock. Done? Good. Glad that's over with…

* * *

She is 3 years old, and her parents take her to the park. Laughing a high, childish laugh, she runs wildly, her arms flung out in an imitation of an airplane, or a bird. Over on the benches, he watches, his face hidden by a business newspaper, only silver hair visible. His eyes track her as she smiles, the grin threatening to split her face.

She is 7 years old now, and sitting forlornly on a hard bench at the hospital as nurses and doctors rush around her. The air is sterile, so clean that even breathing feels like a defilement. Her face is scratched and bruised, one arm bandaged hastily; the product of an accident. The car overturned. One doctor detaches himself from the crowd and kneels in front of her. "Are you all right, honey?" he asks in a voice that is obviously meant to be paternal, but just sounds weary. The girl nods, and he sighs heavily, and outs a hand on her knee. "Look, I'm really sorry to be the one to tell you this, but…your parents died. Just a few minutes ago, of internal trauma." He looks at her, obviously wanting to say more, but he can't find the words, so just watches helplessly as her eyes fill with tears, her shoulders beginning to heave yet no sound escaping her lips. In another chair, an old novel sitting unread in his slender hands that are marred only by curving tattoos, he watches, and sees her cry, and notes to himself the lack of sound. He is not surprised.

She is 10 now, and is beginning to notice him as he walks slowly by the orphanage yard in a crisp business suit. She stops her game with the other children to watch his passage, but his face is turned away, and she sighs noiselessly as he rounds the corner, bringing him out of sight. He makes this trip every day, or at least every day that she notices. As the girl turns back to the ball and her waiting companions, the ones in the orphanage who don't mind her perpetual silence, she doesn't see him standing at the cusp of the corner, almost invisible, cool golden eyes following the red rubber ball's passage as it lands neatly in her arms.

14, and in school. She had a group of friends now that are attracted to the bubbly personality that can't help but force its way out, even though she hasn't said a word in 7 years. Her friends are gossipy, thought, and as he passes the schoolyard during lunch, they point and giggle, blushing at his strong, thin form. "He's the CEO of a major company, did you know?" one of them says in a loud stage whisper. "**And** he's the most eligible bachelor in Japan," another adds. She ignores them—they go through this routine every day when the strange businessman undergoes his daily walk. Instead, she follows his progress as he approaches the stoplight, her brow furrowed, and as the crossing light turns green and he turns to go, she could swear that his head turns in her direction for a brief moment, freezing her with his glance before making his way across the road.

18. She's had many offers for boyfriends, dates, but she has always refused. If she had to say why, she would say that it's because she's waiting for that special someone, but she never would say. The girl is still silent, although she's developed a fiery spirit in the years since the accident. It's her graduation day today, and she takes her turn walking across the stage, although for a second she is distracted by a flash of silver in the crowd. She shakes it off and receives her diploma, then goes to listen to her friends' excited chatter. Then she feels it. A hand, gentle but insistent, on her arm. Her friends look behind her and their eyes widen, hands going up to point. She turns slowly, and meets eyes of molten gold defiantly, looking for the first time onto a pale, handsome face with purple stripes on the side and a crescent moon on the forehead that is framed by silver bangs. Their eyes lock, and he gives the tiniest of nods. Ignoring the sudden gasps at her actions, she greets him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Rin"


End file.
